


Charming

by Morgisia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgisia/pseuds/Morgisia
Summary: Mingyu fall for a charming man and he's lost for usShutout to @bluetails! Thank you again for betareading my sad pl - eng translation 🥺
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Charming

If someone had asked Mingyu to describe Wonwoo in only one word, it would definitely be "charming" - mainly because Mingyu did not believe in the existence of ideals, and phrases such as "almost perfect" or "close to ideal" did not fit into one neat and tidy word.

Wonwoo had an unique charm in Mingyu's eyes. His asymmetrical black eyes were charming, his cool gaze was charming, his lovely heart-shaped lips were charming (at least that's how Mingyu liked to think about them, although he had no idea what heart shaped lips actually looked like). And it was especially charming how Wonwoo would scrunch up his nose when he laughed. The way his bangs fell on his forehead (my God, how he loved Wonwoo's forehead!) was charming. Even the imperfections, like pimples on his cheeks, the scar above his eye and the traces left by bad metal earrings were charming. Mingyu could still perfectly remember the way Wonwoo hissed in pain because of an allergic reaction caused by the material of the earrings. 

For Mingyu, Wonwoo’s pale skin, his slim figure, and sharp collarbones, for which Mingyu was sure that it could cut his skin, were all charming. Wonwoo’s pair of slim wrists which Mingyu could hold with only one hand were also charming. His hands that he would hide in his long sleeves and stretch over his palms were more details about Wonwoo he found incredibly charming. 

There were also Wonwoo’s moles that Mingyu found charming: the one under his left collarbone, the one behind his left ear and the one on the back of his neck. Even shadows under Wonwoo’s eyes, from when he did not sleep during promotion period were charming to Mingyu (although, of course, he would prefer that they were not there at all). Wonwoo’s tousled, messy hair when he woke up in the morning was charming, and so was his deep, slightly hoarse voice when he spoke right after waking.

It was charming how Wonwoo would sing quietly and hum along to his favourite songs without even realizing it. His clothes that were seemingly too big on him were charming ("Because I'm too thin, but also tall!”, Wonwoo would say. “Nothing fits!”). It was charming how he demanded attention from others by hugging, poking or just teasing another person. Oh how cute it was when he would come over and start to light hit someone just to get their attention. He would throw their hood over their heads, playfully push them around, and whack them back and forth with his loose sleeves.

Yes… whacking. Mingyu could not deny that Wonwoo's way of expressing feelings was unusual - and yet it was still charming to him. 

There was also the biting of course. Specifically: hand biting. You had to get used to it if you wanted to be close to Wonwoo. Wonwoo's attention tended to be painful at times, and even in the spotlight and flashing cameras, no one could stop him.

Wonwoo's often unfunny jokes had their own level of charm too. Mingyu would laugh at them purely because they were so stupid sometimes. And alongside those dumb jokes, his looks from behind his glasses were charming as they would sit together on the floor and write lyrics.

Strangers might want to say that Wonwoo was a calm, good boy. What a mistake that would be. No. Wonwoo had a burning passion for things he loved. He wasn’t calm at all about those passions: like his obsession with gaming. Mingyu could watch Wonwoo sitting staring and yelling at the screen for hours. The same was true of films, books and other fictional series. No one could answer the question of how Wonwoo found time for his hobbies. Among the members and staff, there was a theory that the boy knew how to time travel.

Mingyu even found charming aspects about Wonwoo that seemed to be out of tune with the long litanies of admiration. Things that were more secretive and forbidden. 

To Mingyu, Wonwoo's low male voice was charming. His narrow, bony hips that could fit between his palms, and which could definitely never be mistaken for a woman's, were charming too. His flat stomach was charming, and so were his clearly defined muscles. There was also his sharp jaw, and short scratchy facial hair that emerged after not shaving for two days, and even the dark hair on his calves and thighs, all of which Mingyu found charming.

Mingyu accepted and loved everything about Wonwoo.

He did not choose things that only suited his picture and turned a blind eye to the “flaws”. Wonwoo was a man in all meanings of the word, and that's why Mingyu loved him. He wasn’t an idealized image in Mingyu’s mind, but a real man in the flesh and blood, with a stupid sense of humor, and an impulse to attack small things that moved (much like a cat). 

It is said that love is blind- but Mingyu did not think so. In his opinion, love was simply about adoring and accepting, not turning a blind eye to the flaws. Which is why Mingyu would always adore and accept Wonwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu in Twitter!! Lililiyabbayo_o


End file.
